May i have this dance?
by WashedUp Rainbow
Summary: Takes placee after 'Prom Wrecker'. After gettting away from Doug the Dancing Diaper Man, Jade goes home angry and annoyed. When she gets a pleasant visitor at her door. One-Shot, just a random idea that popped in my head.


Just a quick little story I thought up after watching Prom Wrecker.

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious, if I did this would be a part of the episode and it certainly wouldn't be on Nick.

The dark haired girl let out an angry growl as she walked into her house, shutting the door behind herself. She stormed inside the house. Listening to the _click_ of her heels as she walked into her house, and up the steps.

"Stupid Tori and her stupid Prom. Everything just has to go her way." Jade said as she walked down the hall to her room. Jade walked into her room and undid her heels, taking them off and tossing them to a corner of the room. From the sound of it, her mom wasn't home. She was probably out working late or something. It didn't matter to Jade either way, she just wanted the day to end. First her play was cancelled so Tori could put on her prom, then she was made the stupid prom queen, and then she was carried by Doug the dancing diaper man for four blocks until she made him out her down by kicking him in the diaper. And now here she is.

Jade took off the crown she received when she was made prom queen, looking at it for a moment before groaning of annoyance, and tossing it on her bedside table beside her favorite pair of scissors. She was ready to just get out of her prom dress and get to bed, when she heard the doorbell.

Jade left her room and walked back downstairs, wondering who it could be at the door. Jade brushed her bangs out of her face as she walked to the door. An annoyed, intimidating expression her face as she opened the door, which instantly change as she saw who it was at the door.

"Beck? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Canada." Jade said as she looked Beck with a smirk on her face. After a moment she realized how he was dressed. He had on a black tux and matching pants, with a white button down shirt underneath, with a black bowtie and a dark blue flower pinned to his suit.

"I heard that Tori was putting together a prom a school." Beck replied looking at her with a smile.

"Yeah she did, it was stupid. And my play was put off so little miss perfect Tori could have it." Jade said to him, getting angry once again. Crossing her arms and leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah, but you can try to put it on next week, but that's not why I'm here, I tried to make it back in time for the prom, but by the time I got there I heard you were already gone. So I came here, and I was wondering if I could have a dance with the prom queen." Beck said to her with a smile, stepping inside, and wrapping his arms around Jade, placing his hands on the small of her back, only letting go to close the door behind him as he walked in. Jade smiled, not stopping him from getting in. She had missed him while he was in Canada, she always did. After the day she had, she was glad to see Beck.

"Come on." Jade said, taking his hand and leading him upstairs. She could use her pear pad to play music. They both walked upstairs and into Jades room, before Beck let go of her hand and walked over to her dresser, grabbing her pear pad and looking through her music, before playing 'Just the way you are by Bruno Mars'. Jade laughed, and crossed her arms as she watched him. Beck put the pear pad down and walked back over to Jade, holding his hand out to her "May I have this dance?"

Jade smiled, uncrossing her arms and taking his hand. Beck pulled her closer to him, and put his other hand on her back, as Jade placed her hand on his shoulder. And the two began to dance around Jades room to the melody of music coming from the pear pad. After a few minutes of dancing, Jade placed her head on his shoulder, and rested it there. After several minutes, the music ended and Jade picked her head back up. The two teens looked at each other, before leaning into a kiss.

The twos kiss lasted for as long as it could before they had to pull away for air. Beck smiled down at Jade, without her heels he was a few inches taller than her. He brushed back a loose strand of hair on her face. "I love you Jade." He said to her with a smile, pressing his forehead against hers.

She smiled; she always got tingles whenever he would say that. "I love you too Beck." She replied.

Jade kissed Beck, and during the kiss began to move them both towards her bed. She got the edge of her bed, and moved her hands from on Becks chest, and slid his jacket off. Once off, she tossed it onto a nearby chair. Her hands then came back, and began to untie his bowtie. After seeing that she was having some trouble with it, Beck broke the kiss, and undid it himself. Just afterwards, Jade began on his buttons. Beck went back to kissing her, before slowly laying her back on the bed. Jade wrapped her arms around his neck as he kept himself hovering above her. Once Jade finished off with his buttons, she slid it off just as she had with his coat only this time she simply tossed it onto the ground. This time Jade broke the kiss, sitting up so Beck could unzip her dress. Jade slipped off the dress and kicked it to the ground, leaving her in her strapless bra and underwear.

Jade pulled Beck closer to her, and started kissing at his neck and collarbone. Beck was half standing, half kneeling at the end of her bed. Unbuckling his belt sliding his pants off, along with it kicking off his shoes. He grabbed Jade and put her up farther on the bed, now he was kissing her neck and undoing the clasp of her bra. Jade took off her bra, and Beck pulled away from her. To look at her, to which Jade responded with a flirty smirk. She grabbed onto Becks shoulders, and flipped him so she was now straddling him. Underneath his girlfriend, he could feel her warmth and excitement through her panties. He placed his hands on her hips, and began sliding his hands up and down her sides, before bringing his hands in and on her breasts. Rubbing them both, and hearing a small purr from Jade as he did so. He pushed himself up some, and began kissing at Jades neck once again, this time working his way down to her chest. Jade let out a small moan as Beck did so, beginning to run her fingers through his hair. This time, Beck flipped them around. He scooted back a bit and slid off Jades panties. Seeing how wet she was now. He reached down and began to rub her clit. Watching her and seeing the pleasure on her face from it. "Ah, god come on Beck." Jade said, moans mixed in with her words.

He didn't need to be told twice. Beck slipped off his boxers, and held himself above Jade. And then pushed himself into her. A small grunt coming from Beck, and yet another purr from Jade. And began pulling out, and then back into her again and again. The longer and harder he did so. The louder Jade got. "While Beck continued thrusting into Jade, she put her hand around his neck, and pulled him down into a kiss. Continuing to moan into the kiss as Beck continued going in and out of Jade. Jade pulled away from the kiss, as she loudly moaned. After a few more thrusts, Beck and Jade both let out a moan, As Beck then pulled out of Jade, and laid beside her, wrapping his arms around her. And kicking the sheets up to cover them both. Beck kissed her forehead, as Jade rested her head on his chest, before turning her head to look up at him.

"I think I'd like proms if there was always this afterwards." Jade said with a smirk. Beck let out a small laugh, hugging Jade closer. Jades smirk then turned into a small smile.

"Why do you love me Beck?" She asked him curiously, looking into his dark eyes. She wondered this countless times. Why her that got jealous and mean, why not little miss perfect slut Tori? She knew that some people thought Beck should be with Tori, and she saw how tori looked at him. SO she always wondered Why her?

Beck looked at Jade with a smile, arms still wrapped around her. "That's easy…" He began. Reaching over to her nightstand and grabbing the crown she received when Tori said she was prom queen, and kissed her on the cheek before placing the crown on her head. "… Because you're my queen."


End file.
